HPAnime Challenge
by Teon
Summary: This is the first attempt at getting a challenge going. Please enjoy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and probably never will.

Harry Potter Anime Challenge

General Idea is the Dursleys go on vacation for a month leaving Harry at Ms Figg's. Ms Figg trips over a cat and gets hurt, not enough to go to the hospital or risk exposing magic to Harry by flooing Madam Pomfrey, but enough that she has to rest drinking tea and taking medication. She turns on the telly and allows Harry to watch as much as he wants as long as he doesn't disturb her rest for anything besides an emergency. Harry proceeds to watch a week long anime marathon of some of the greatest battles and fights ever made. Harry goes to sleep one night wishing he was as strong as the characters on the tele. when the week is over Ms. Figg is all better and goes to check on Harry only to be surprised at what she finds. Harry's Accidental Magic has given him some of the Abilities/Attributes of the anime characters he watched.

REQUIREMENTS

must choose 3 anime's to gain powers from. **Accepted (Bleach, Dragonball Z, and Heaven's Lost Property)**

Harry uses his new powers in his mind-space to defeat and absorb the scar Horcrux (the influx of which causes his powers to materialize in the waking world) **Accepted**

with every Horcrux Harry destroys he gains more power (Magic/Ki/Chakra/Devil Fruit/ ECT.) **Accepted (Ki/Kido)**

FORBIDDEN

M/M Slash **Accepted (Because really there are no male characters in the HP universe that I would pair with Harry)**

the use of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo as inspiration for Harry's Powers **Accepted**

using Cartoons, Cartoons are not Anime **Accepted**

RECOMENDED

Ms Figg and or Minerva as an adoptive grandmother **Accepted**

separating the animes into 3 groups (Sword/Melee, Energy/Magic, Supernatural/Technology) and try to pick and anime from each ex. (Utena[Sword/Melee], Sailor Moon[Energy/Magic] Helsing [Supernatural/Technology]) **Accepted **

Harry can fly without a broom **Accepted**

Chapter 1: A Marathon

On a bright Friday afternoon the phone began ringing at number four Privet Drive in Surrey. A little boy who looked no older then four or five was out side weeding the garden when the lady of the house answered the phone. After a few moment the lady hung up the phone and squealed in excitement and joy. The young boy let out a downtrodden sigh, anytime his relatives got excited meant bad news for him.

A large whale of a man opened the backdoor of the house and looked right at the young boy. "Boy get in here now." the man yelled.

"Yes sir, Uncle Vernon." the boy replied to the now named Vernon.

Once inside Vernon loomed over the boy menacingly. "Dudley, your Aunt, and I are going on a vacation cruise starting tomorrow and lasting all week. You will be going to Mrs. Figg's house and are responsible for keeping the garden while we are gone. Don't even try to sneak into the house and filch food you ungrateful freak. Do you understand me?" Vernon bellowed.

"Yes sir, Uncle Vernon." the boy replied.

"Get to your room." Vernon yelled. "We're going out to eat in celebration." Vernon said as he locked the boy in his room which was just the cupboard under the stairs. The boy sat in the dark cupboard and cried in hunger until he fell asleep.

* * *

Early the next day and the boy's Aunt, and cousin packed for the trip Vernon dragged the boy to the car and dropped him off at Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was a nice old lady that breed cats for a living. Mrs. Figg recently took a tumble while trying to avoid stepping on one of her cats and currently has her leg in a cast. Vernon drove off before she could convince him she wasn't able to care for the boy at the moment.

"Come in then no need to stand outside Harry." Mrs. Figg said beckoning the now named Harry into her house. Mrs. Figg hobbled around the living room on crutches making her way to the phone. "I'm gonna order some take out and go have a bit of a lie down the money for it should be on the table by the front door. Turn on the tele and enjoy some cartoons or something for the day I should be feeling much better by tomorrow." Mrs. Figg told Harry before picking up the phone and ordering some take out from a local Japanese restaurant. When she had finished placing the order she hobbled down the hall to her bedroom and closed the door.

Harry turned on the television and flipped through the channels. BBC1 had news about the cruise his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were going on. BBC2 had a documentary on the life of King George VI. the next few channels were local channels with news about Surrey, or educational programs. The next one had Doctor Who, which while interesting at first was not a cartoon so Harry continued on to the next channel. An advertisement popped up showing different cartoon scenes.

"Coming up next is a four hour marathon of the greatest fights in Dragonball Z, followed by a four hour marathon of the greatest fights in Bleach. After that its time for the Adults to take over the Tele as Heaven's Lost Property will show in all of its uncensored glory." The Tele announced.

Harry sat enraptured by the amazing abilities and powers the characters showed on the Tele. Goku was so amazing, and Gohan even if he became slightly goofy later on was really cool. Harry missed a scene or two when he went to pay for the take out but from every thing he saw Dragonball Z was amazing. After four hours it switched to Bleach and Harry couldn't believe how wide an array of abilities were on display. Ichigo's speed and power, Rukia's snow and ice, Yuroichi's cat transformation, the Sogyoku, Chad's Fullbringer, Orihime's Shun Shun Rika, and Soi Fon's awesome bazooka like Bankai. Not to mention all the Ghost, Hollows, Bounts, and other really cool bad guys. Mrs. Figg came out once or twice to check on him and get herself some food but otherwise just left him alone with the cartoons since for the first time ever he had an actual smile on his face.

By the time the fourth or was it the fifth episode of Heaven's Lost Property began, Harry's eye started to droop and he slipped into a deep slumber with only one thought going through his head.

_'I wish I had powers like the heroes on the Tele.'_

* * *

A warmth deep inside Harry resonated with that wish, and combined with the recent memories of what he had just watched, to create a wave of energy that pulsed through his entire body. A pitch black mass of hate and cruelty fought back against the wave for a while. Before the energy obliterated it, and drew in what remained of the black masses energy making the wave even stronger. As the wave of energy passed through Harry's body changes were made. His muscles became denser, and the damage from the neglect he suffered was reversed. A tail grew out his backside similar to a primate's, and a katana materialized next to him. Finally as the wave of energy climaxed startling all the cats in the house, a winged girl wearing a skintight suit and a collar appeared. then the wave receded back into Harry.

"Begin imprinting process." The winged girl stated as a chain grew from her collar to wrap around Harry's hand. "Imprinting complete."

* * *

While all this was happening Harry was having somewhat of a nightmare. Harry was dressed in a Shihakusho with a furry belt and a sword strapped to his left side. He was somewhere that was nothing but solid white as far as the eye could see. A withered looking baby laid on the ground nearby a short chain coming from its chest. The chain started to deteriorate and the baby began screaming. A milky white liquid started coming out of its mouth when the chain was gone and it let out a loud bestial scream. The creature disappeared for a few seconds only for the bestial roar to be heard again as a giant snakelike creature reappeared with a white bone mask. It roared and rushed at Harry intent of killing and devouring him.

Harry Instinctively leapt out of the way to dodge. The Masked snake reared up revealing a hole that went through its body. It roared again and lunged at Harry, who quickly drew his sword and blocked one of the fangs with the blade. Harry slide back a few feet from the force behind the blow. Angered at being stymied from its meal the masked snake reared back again readying another strike, however this time Harry was ready for it. When it lunged at him again he leapt into the air landing on top of its masked head. Following his instincts he drove his sword into the beast's head causing the whole thing to dissolve into blue crystals that flowed around him. Then everything went black.

* * *

Mrs. Figg hobbled out of her room to see what was wrong with her cats and when she caught sight of the winged girl and Harry she knew she needed to get help of some kind so she headed over to the fire place. She scooped what looked like ashes out of a small jar and threw them into the fire, which proceeded to turn green.

"Hogwarts, hospital wing" Mrs. Figg called out into the flames. "Poppy? Are you there can you hear me?" Mrs. Figg yelled at the fire. A head appeared in the fire almost immediately.

"Arabella do you know what time it is?" Poppy asked in return. "What could you possibly need at this hour?"

"Poppy, it's little Harry. Something happened... I don't know what it was or what to do about it." Mrs. Figg said a bit hysterically. "Can you come through and check on him?" She pleaded.

"Of course I'll be right there just step back." Poppy replied. Mrs. Figg hobbled out of the way and the green fire flared up and a matronly woman stepped out of the fireplace the fire going back to red. Poppy swiftly made her way over to the couch where Harry slept. She saw the winged girl but payed more attention to the primate tail coming out the back of Harry's trousers. Poppy pulled out a stick and waved it over Harry several times while muttering softly. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What is it Poppy? Is he sick?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"No, he's not sick." Poppy replied. "In fact he is healthier then ever. The taint of Dark Magic in is scar, that has been there since that Halloween night is gone."

"Then what's the problem?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"The tail, and the sword." Poppy replied. "The tail is a part of him, to the point that removing it would severely weaken him if the diagnostic spell is to be believed. And the sword seems to be connected to his soul. It is unlikely to be able to be separated from him for any length of time."

"What can do we do about this? He lives with his muggle relatives and they hate him almost as much as they hate magic, this will push them over the edge." Mrs. Figg stated sadly.

"Perhaps a different approach is necessary." Poppy suggested. "When he awakens, I will take him to the goblins and see what they suggest. The Potters we Goblin Allies and have a longstanding positive relation with them. Not to mention that Goblins are some of the finest swordsmen this day and age."

"What about her?" Mrs. Figg asked indicating the winged girl.

"I am a pet class Angeloid, designation Ikaros, my propose is to fulfill my masters every want and desire." Ikaros replied. Poppy waved her stick in Ikaros' direction mumbling under her breath again.

"Well what's it say Poppy?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"She is... Harry's Familiar." Poppy stated somewhat confused. "She seems to be a magically created living being. Which should be impossible. She is made from Harry's flesh and blood making her a relative of sorts, but is not actually related at all. As for her species she seems to be distantly related to Veelas." Poppy explained. Mrs. Figg's eye widened and her eyebrow shot into her hair line.

"How is such a thing possible?" Mrs. Figg asked.

"Accidental Magic is the only answer I can give you." Poppy was just as confused. "Do you mind if I use your guest room? I am tired and I will need to be nearby to take Harry to the goblins tomorrow."

"Of course, you are always welcome here Poppy." Mrs. Figg replied.


End file.
